1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of video processing, and more specifically towards systems and methods for illumination correction of an image.
2. Art Background
Conventional video conferencing settings may comprise a camera and various point light sources. For example, the camera may be recording a user while a point light source, such as a spotlight, may create uneven lighting and directional shadows on the user. Since the contrast introduced by the uneven lighting is generally beyond the dynamic range of a display device viewing the camera video, the resulting video or image quality may be degraded. Moreover, the directional shadows may introduce a communication barrier between parties of the video conference as the directional shadows may accentuate the location differences between the parties of the video conference.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to develop systems and methods for illumination correction of an image. The systems and methods may provide video processing techniques such that an image of a user from a camera may be processed to provide a corrected illumination to deemphasize the uneven lighting and directional shadows on the user.